


if you could read my mind (you'd scream)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: (via mind reading), Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Chloe, an atypical dinner goes as well as you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Some things are not meant to be overheard.





	if you could read my mind (you'd scream)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I haven't watched episode 50 yet. this was written prior to that.

 

 

"Covers are an insult to musicians," Adam argued, pointing a fork toward Caleb, lo mein dangling off the edge. "And you know that. It's atrocious. Imagine The Beach Boys covering Blackhole Sun. Justify that."

Caleb shot him a disapproving look that said,  _You're dead wrong but I love you._ There was no malice in it. 

Rose listened in, head propped up in her hand and a fork in the other. "What about 80's power ballads?" she asked. 

Both boys agreed that if done properly it's acceptable. Some songs were off limits though, namely anything by Queen. Freddie is an icon and untouchable by mortal hands, according to Adam.

She could roll with that. 

Precious, Chloe thought.   

"Does a portrait of a cat sound weird?" Sam asked over dumplings. "It does, doesn't it? Who commissions a painting of their cat? This isn't 1895." 

"I can work from a photo," Frank replied nonchalantly from his corner of the living room, Darwin in hand. He handles the cat with such grace, Chloe thought. With hands that only slightly tremble around a brush. Speaks with a voice that sounds more sure of itself and more even. 

Sam lit up and slid her plate on the coffee table. She clasped her hands in her lap eagerly, all bright and joyous. Almost child-like. 

"How do you feel about watercolors?" she asked. 

She was beautiful like this- unburdened by chains of lifetimes she was never meant to see, confident enough in the ability to mold the world around her. Pastels and brush strokes colored her thoughts, a splash of bubblegum pink and aquamarine around his whiskers- that's what she was thinking of. 

Isn't she beautiful, Chloe thought. My girl is magic. 

It was Sam's idea to invite the entire gang over for dinner, for a feast more so. They'd ordered half the menu, from pho to spring rolls. They were scattered about now, some eating, others lounging around. Satiated and loud but calm. She could block out the majority of their thoughts, thanks to Sam's mindfulness techniques. 

_Magic._

But it wasn't airtight.

Sometimes emotions were high enough to bleed right through. 

Movement drew her eye to the left where Mark and Damien sat. It'd been five months since she took a lamp to the head and reconciliation between herself and Damien was a slow process but they'd moved past the worst of it. 

It helped that Damien mumbled something along the lines of,  _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it was a nice lamp,_ occasionally when they were within speaking distance. Sometimes he even apologized for the concussion. Imagine that. 

She was invisible to him at the current moment. He had his back against the sofa and legs spread on the carpet, Mark's head in his lap. Fingers in his hair. They were certainly an odd couple- fire and ice really- but they were good for one another. Damien forces Mark to be patient and in return Mark brings out Damien's more human side. It isn't even a conscious decision. 

It's organic. 

They make a good team. When they're not being petty that is. Last week they'd made movie night awkward by having an ability showdown. They made Caleb too tense and the three of them ended up with a headache. Why? Because they couldn't compromise on when their next trip would be or where they'd go. 

Damien insisted upon Seattle. Mark wanted to travel outside of the US for once. Jury's still out on both.

They were loud again tonight but in a way that affected _her_. 

Loud without speaking- both soaking up her ability and using it for their own benefit. 

 

 _I'll go to the bathroom, you follow a minute or so after. I_ _want to finish what we started before your sister called._

 

DAMIEN-

 

_I'm not blowing you in their bathroom, Damien._

 

MARK-

 

_Who said anything about that? Maybe I just want to have a little chat. Privacy. If my hand slips..._

 

OH GOD, WHY? 

 

_-uh-huh. You ought to see a doctor about that hand of yours. Happens a lot._

 

"No!" she shrieked, horrified. 

The room went silent and she was thrust into the spotlight.

Shit shit shit. 

"Is this too much for you?" Sam asked, rushing over. 

Caleb moved to stand and Chloe shook her head. 

Frank brought up medical training. 

Joan joined Sam.

The guilty culprits knew exactly what happened when she caught their eye. Damien actually  _blushed_ and Mark cringed. Nasties, she thought. Go have your mental foreplay somewhere far far away from me. They can get their rocks off on their own time and not during family night. 

Sam followed her gaze and raised her brows. 

"Are they...?"

Chloe nodded. 

"Mark," Joan said sharply. 

Damien abruptly stood and dragged Mark up with him as if to use him as a human shield. They wore matching guilty expressions. Mark smacked away Damien's arm when it snaked around his waist and muttered something under his breath. 

"You heard that," he said, more statement than question.

"Yes," she said tersely. "I did." 

Chloe's cheeks felt hot. She wasn't easily embarrassed but walking in on two of your friends mind fucking? Yeah. No one's immune to that. Even Caleb was wearing an alarmed expression now. Adam nudged his shoulder in hopes of finding out what the hell everyone was freaking out about.

Frank shook his head and reached for a wonton on his plate. 

"I'll tell you later," Caleb mumbled. 

"Whisper it to me," Rose urged, whispering loudly. 

 _"Damien,"_ Sam hissed. 

Said person held his head up high and managed to get an arm around Mark, hand low on his hip. 

"I didn't break any rules," he retorted. 

Sam jabbed a finger in his direction accusingly. "You were having sex in my living room!" 

Every head turned toward her. 

"Oh gross," Adam said, disgust evident on his face. 

"See babe that's why I didn't want to share," Caleb replied. Adam shook his head. 

"You could've made up an excuse to leave," Rose said. "What you did was kinda rude." 

Frank nodded in agreement. 

"There are _children_ present," Joan chided. 

"Oh come on," Mark said, exasperated. "How were we supposed to know Chloe was listening in?"

Okay, that was rude. She didn't  _choose_ to overhear them. It's their fault for being intense enough to override her barriers. 

"I _wasn't_ ," she declared. "You were being super loud." 

"Technically we didn't get that far," Damien interjected. 

Mark glared. "You are  _not_  helping." 

"Out," Joan ordered, ushering them toward the door. 

Mark balked and Damien sauntered away with him, but not before throwing a suggestive wink at the group. Joan looked like she wanted to kill both of them with her bare hands. 

"How about a movie?" Rose suggested.

Everyone talked over one another in a rush to choose a movie and forget what just happened. 60's sci-fi and sweet rolls to the rescue.

* * *

 

Mark clicked the lock on the door and eagerly shoved Damien up against it.

"Now, where were we?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
